Helping Bucky with Technology
by Deanssirius
Summary: Bucky Barnes asks you to help him with modern technology. You need to focus on your job. To bad you find him incredibly distracting in the best way. Its based on the tumblr challange by hollandroos with the prompt "how did we get locked in here?" originally posted as butwhyduh on tumblr.
1. chapter 1

This was written for a challange on tumblr.

You'd cleaned the avengers tower for the past 2 years and yes, you had seen some weird stuff. Not just the time you walked in on Wanda and Vision in the bedroom. That wasn't great. There was also the time Bucky Barnes showed up with Captain America and Tony Stark let them stay.

After the whole fight they had you were surprised that Mr Stark would let him stay. But for you, life was relatively normal. You cleaned the 3rd floor everyday before going back to your own apartment that wasn't nearly as nice. You were going to college online and the cleaning job was just temporary.

There were perks sometimes. Like the time you had to help the metal armed assassin text Steve Rogers. Bucky squinted at the small screen as it sang a basic melody.

"Can you help me with this?" He asked as you swept the floor. You walked over to him to look at the phone. The closeness flushed your skin. The message was simple.

 _Buy more plums. Bucky likes them. Don't letter him that. Don't do that. Stop writing. How do I stop this? Don't send. Don't send._

"I think he accidentally sent you a message," you said nervously. He smiled politely at you, clearly not understanding. "There is a button that can record your voice and he must have pushed it. I don't think Captain Rogers is very good with phones."

"Oh. So this letter wasn't meant for me?" He asked. You couldn't help but stare at his beautiful blue eyes.

"No I don't think it was. And most people call it text messages rather than letters now, Sergeant Barnes," you said trying not to smell his light cologne.

"Call me Bucky. I'm not much of a sergeant any more," he smiled slightly.

"Of course, sir. I mean Bucky," you said grabbing the broom again. You needed to get back to work. He was innocently asking about technology he didn't understand and you were thinking of doing horrible things to him. Don't think of how he could carry you easily. Don't think of how he probably hasn't gotten laid in a billion years and could really use a lay.

Bucky bit his lip as he poked at the phone, presumably in an attempt to respond to Steve. It was like he was doing it on purpose. It didn't help that it had been a long time since you had gotten laid. You should really stop staring at him doing perfectly innocent things.

Over the next few weeks he would ask for small technology help occasionally. The time he had accidentally sent Sam a bunch of eggplant emojis almost gave you a stroke from laughing. It was all the better with the clear "what the fuck man" that Sam yelled from down the hall. When he innocently asked why sending that 'picture' was bad you didn't laugh as hard.

"Ummm... it's... well it's basically code for... penis," you decided to rip the bandaid off. Bucky's eyebrows raised before he heartily laughed.

"That is why Sam said that." Bucky called down the hall, "sorry Sam, you aren't my type."

Sam poked his head from the room. "Oh, what Is your type?"

"Nice. You don't qualify."

"Like you could handle this," Sam said before disappearing again. You couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. Bucky smiled at you and you felt your heart do a small flip. To bad he was way out of your league, you thought.

A few days later Bucky came to you again. "Do you mind helping me with my tv? I can't get used to it," Bucky asked. "Way back when I was pretty good with technology. Now I feel like a monkey with a typewriter."

"I can take a look," you squeak out with a nervous laugh. Don't think of him kissing you and his metal hand lightly reaching to the small of your back and pushing you closer to him. Don't think of running your hands through his hair as he kissed down your neck. "What's the problem?"

"I can show you," he said walking down the hall. You tried to not watched him walk but failed completely. God, he had a great ass. Don't think of grabbing it.

His room wasn't helping your mad thirst for Bucky. It was clean and almost bare but his cologne that you had gotten used to scented the air. His bed neatly made. Must be a leftover from the military. Don't think of his bed. He handed you the remote control.

"I can't get it to do anything. Maybe you can," he asked. You grabbed the remote to tun the tv on. It did nothing. First you check the remote for batteries and they seemed fine. Next to try the tv. It was a modest screen on top of a waist high dresser with a mirror behind it.

You pulled the cord and it was unplugged. You leaned over the corner of the dresser to plug in the cord when you noticed Bucky in the mirror. He was clearly staring at your ass. You might have leaned a little farther than necessary and taken a little longer to plug it in as you watch Bucky stare at your ass. Your mind almost blown with the thought that he was checking you out.

He noticed you noticing him in the mirror and he smiled the smile of someone caught. "Sorry," he said slightly pink around the ears. You flushed and muttered that it's okay as you turned around. The room was silent as you both stared at each other. He steps closer to you going from a friendly distance to intimate. Your heart beat wildly in your chest.

He licked his lips and looked from your eyes to your lips. You did the same and he took it as confirmation and leaned his lips to yours. The kiss was soft and gentle. He was asking for permission with it. You put a hand on his human arm and pushed a little pressure in the kiss.

Bucky wrapped his human arm around your waist gently as though you were glass. You put your other arm around his neck. He lightly licked your lip and you opened your mouth. The kiss was still light despite your growing heat. Bucky was clearly holding back. He was probably scared to hurt you with his strength and never moved his metal arm.

He lightly bit your bottom lip and you softly moaned. Bucky lowered his hand to your bottom and began kissing down your neck. You gasped as he found a sensitive spot next to your collar bone. Your hand reached into his hair as he licked the spot. This was a dream right?

Bucky's human hand reached beneath your shirt still on the small of your back. Again it was as though he wanted permission to touch you more first. You leaned towards him and his hand snaked to the front and slowly up your shirt to massage your breast through your bra. You inhaled deeply as he sucked at your earlobe and ran his thumb over your nipple through the thin fabric.

You wanted more. You wanted him. It seems as if you weren't the only one who had been secretly admiring from afar. You pulled at his shirt to get it off. He broke from the kiss to pull his shirt off. The remote clattered to the floor breaking your moment. He pulled away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away," he said not looking at you. His eyes still showed obvious arousal. You suddenly felt cold. Why did he stop? Why was he embarrassed? You fixed your shirt and walked to the door to leave. The door wouldn't budge.

"How did we end up locked in here?" You asked aloud.

"Its locked? I didn't lock it," he said walking to the door.

"There is a small malfunction. Please remain in your location and remain calm. The doors will unlock within the next 30 minutes," Friday's voice said on the intercom. You froze. You were expected to sit in Bucky's room for 30 minutes after that?

"I hope I didn't act too forward. I haven't dated in forever and we haven't even gone on a date yet," Bucky said. Oh, he though he went too far because of social norms. It wasn't the 40s any more.

"No you weren't," you said stepping closer to him. "It isn't the 1940s any more."

"I noticed. In a good way," he added. You could see his chest rise and fall slightly faster. You caused that reaction. You bit your lip and grabbed the side of his face. You leaned in and kissed him. He immediately responded by licking your lip again. You opened your mouth and the kiss deepened.

You ground your hips into his and you felt him gasp at the sensation. You touched his abs and up his back. God, he was fit. His human hand grabbed your ass and you wrapped your leg around his waist. Finally giving in, he used both arms to pick you up and you pulled your other leg around him too.

He walked to the bed and laid you down on it softly, never breaking your kiss. He hovered above you as though scared to put his weight on you. You ground your hips against him again. He broke the kiss and pulled your shirt over your head. His hand immediately went to your breast to massage through the bra. His mouth kissed your other breast through the material before licking it.

The moistened silk caused you to gasp and arch towards his mouth. "Can you take it off?" He motioned to the bra. He was always asking for permission. You quickly unsnapped the back and removed the bra. He began kneading and kissing your breasts as you lightly gasped and moaned at each touch.

You ground your hips against him again. This time you felt a hardness. He groaned and his human hand slipped down to rub the front of your pants. Your hips moved towards him. He attempted to unbuttoned your jeans but failed with just one arm. He still refused to use the metal arm. You reached and unbuttoned them. He pulled them off as you slightly lift your hips.

He rubbed you through the material for a minute before his hand slipped in between the fabric. "Oh God," you gasp as he slid his fingers between your slit. He moaned slightly.

"You're so wet," he said huskily. You wanted him. You rubbed you hand on his crotch. He inhaled quickly. His hand did a slow dance between your legs. You unbuttoned his pants and grasped him through his boxers. He jumped slightly. You did a few tugs through the boxers. He sucked at your collarbone punishingly.

You needed him now. You pulled his boxers down and palmed him. He shimmed them off. He pulled your underwear down as well. Bucky rubbed the head of his penis through your slit. You closed your eyes and gasped. He finally stopped right before your opening. He looked you in the eyes questioning. You moved your hips up to push him in. He smiled slightly and slowly pushed in.

You gasp and he waited for you to adjust before slowly sliding in and out. The slow grinding of his hips was killing you. Your legs wrapped around his waist tighter to pull him deeper. He began to speed up slightly and rougher. Again he looked at your face before continuing.

You began to moan quietly. He put his hand over your mouth. "


	2. 2

"Its an open floor. Anyone could be here," he explained. You felt even hotter with his hand softly pressed to your mouth. You felt your body feel tighter but you needed more. You began massaging your nipples.

"More," you gasp and he began pumping harder and faster. His heavy panting fueled your heat. You began to moan loudly as you got closer.

"I'm about to cum," you gasp. "Don't stop." He nodded and continued the pace. Your body tightened and you gasp through your orgasm. Bucky quickly pulled out and came on your stomach. He grabbed his shirt and wiped it off before rolling to your side and pulling you close. You both lay for a few minutes until Friday came on the intercom.

"The malfunction has been fixed and tell doors will now unlock." A loud clicking noise signaled an unlocked door. Bucky quickly rose to lock the door. You scrambled to get your clothing back on. Bucky slid a pair of gym shorts that frankly hid nothing.

"Maybe we could go on a real date sometime," he said awkwardly. You smiled.

"That would be great."


End file.
